Cheeky Pride
by UmbraLunae
Summary: When nineteen year old Vanessa Wood is thrown from her world to Middle Earth how will she cope? Found by an old wizard who claims to have seen Nessa returning home, does she trust him and join him on his adventure? Rated M for Language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is my new Story. Read it and let me know what you think. Constructive reviews only!**

**Re doing this chapter as I've been writing notes about my OC's and some things dont add up!**

* * *

Nessa couldn't believe her luck, as her head lay on her lover's chest. She listened to his soothing heartbeat as she thought about what had come to pass, sometimes when she lay like this or in the midst of battle she still believed that this was all a dream and she would wake up. Nessa had heard of travelling within time, but worlds? Nessa hadn't thought it was possible. She lay content, drawing circles on her lover's chest with her fingers, hoping she wouldn't wake him.

"How long have you been awake little bird?"

"Little?" Nessa giggled, looking up at him, "I'm taller then you!"

"Yes, but you'd have to be a dreadfully small human to be smaller than a dwarf." Thorin said smiling, his large hand taking hold of her smaller one. He brought it up to his mouth, gently kissing her knuckles. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing..."Nessa trailed off, glancing down at the hands. "Just...so much has changed since...travelling between worlds wasn't even possible. Or at least...it wasn't meant to be."

"I'm glad it was, else we would never have found you."

"How times have changed hmmm?" Nessa teased, pulling out of his hold. Nessa straddled his waist; her hands placed either side of his head. She leaned down and began kissing his chest. "Considering...you couldn't...stand...me...at first."

"You're a little tease Nessa."

"Again...with the...little?"

Thorin rolled them over, he lay between her long legs, and her arms circled his shoulders. Thorin's large hands slipped under her, his hot palms rubbing her back. Thorin couldn't help the smirk that slowly crept up on him as he watched the red blush tint her cheeks. He leaned down and began kissing her neck. Nessa leaned her head to the side, her legs tangling with his. Thorin's lips passed over the locket that lay at her neck; he stopped and used an arm to lean by her. Nessa stared up at him, as he fiddled with her locket. It was a pretty little thing.

"You never did tell me who got you this?" he questioned her.

"It was a gift, for my 15th birthday. A friend from school gave it to me."

"Does it hurt to talk about it, love?"

"No...Kind of. But I know they'd want me to be happy; they'd be proud that I'd found my place, whether it be in my world or this one."

* * *

"Nessa! Nessa!"

Nessa smiled, glancing down at Thorin, she could hear Kili's almost childlike shouts from the distance they were at. Nessa had come to fine that each of the company reminded her of someone from her world.

"Nessa! Nessa!"

She laughed as she heard Fili join his brother's cries. Thorin shook his head, unsure what to make of his nephews antics. The two stopped at the throne room, the Dwarves all circled around someone. The new comer was human; most likely from their height. And as Nessa got closer, the stranger turned around and the company parted.

"Henry!"

Nessa cried as she ran to the company. Henry ran toward Nessa, his arms circling her waist as hers swung round his shoulders, keeping him held tight against her. Henry's shoulders began to heave and Nessa hugged the boy tighter; Thorin watched from behind as Nessa dropped to a crouch position. Her hands cupped the boys face, and she looked up in bewilderment at the boy as stray tears fell down his face. Nessa used her thumbs to wipe them away and Henry held onto her arms, before knocking her off balance as he lunged for a hug. Nessa let out an airy laugh as she landed on her bottom, cradling the child to her.

"Henry, how...how did you?"

"I don't know, I went to sleep and I woke up over there." Henry pointed over to the battlements. "The bald guy found me and then the other man with the white beard came over. He was friendlier."

Nessa laughed glancing over at Balin and Dwalin, whom she guessed Henry had meant. Looking back to the child who was kneeling between her legs, she pulled him into a hug as she heard footsteps behind them. Looking to the side she saw Thorin now standing beside them,

"It would be my guess that the little man is hungry. Bombur? How are we doing for food?"

"Quite well, I've a breakfast made up for everyone in the dining hall, I'm sure there's enough for the little lad as well."

The company and Nessa along with Henry who tightly held her hand made their way to the dining hall. They all sat down, this was one of few of the outer rooms which had been left untouched. Henry sat down, between Nessa and Balin, inching his chair closer to Nessa. The company couldn't help but look at the small boy, who seemed most at ease at Nessa's side. Balin, sat on the other side of Henry, was trying hard as he could to make sure the boy was at ease and offered him an arrangement of food, most of which the child politely declined and ate only that which he saw Nessa eat.

"Well wee laddie, as much as we'd like to understand how you got here, I'm sure we'd all like to know who ye are." Balin spoke gently to the boy.

"My Name is Henry."

"And what a lovely name that is for a strapping young lad like you!" The old dwarf looked between Nessa and Henry, and the similarities between the two were uncountable. "Is Nessa your sister?"

Balin smiled at the two, raising an eyebrow as Nessa giggled and choked slightly on her food. Thorin, beside her, gently patted her back. The company looked at the pair of humans; Henry glanced up at Nessa, a broad smile on his young face before he turned to Balin.

"Nessa isn't my sister! She's far too old for that!"

"Oi!" Nessa playfully scolded, gently hitting the boys arm. "My brothers are all older than me! by years! How dare you, you little shit! I'm only 20!"

"19! You were 19 when you went missing!"

"And since then I've had a birthday you little shit!"

The company watched the pair, smiles clad on all their faces. Thorin, whose hand had moved from her back to her hand, spoke as Nessa turned to him,

"If you're not siblings, then what?"

"Henry is my nephew." Nessa replied, she could see the looks of the dwarf's faces and found it rather amusing. "Henry's father is my brother, Pan."

"Pan?" Kili sniggered, "What kind of name is that?!"

"I'd have to go through my family and it's not..."

"I'd like to hear, you don't talk much about your family."

"If you're sure...?" Nessa said hesitantly, almost waiting for them to back out. She sighed when they didn't. "Right well first is my mother and father. They're called Callie and Felix, they met at Hogwarts; that was the school I used to go to."

"So were they in the same year?"

"No, my father was two years older than my mother. My father was in Ravenclaw and..."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Honestly Kili," Fili gently mocked, "She's never gonna get finished if you keep interrupting."

"I just wanted to know what Ravenclaw was!"

"Ravenclaw was a house at Hogwarts." Henry chimed, breaking the small argument up. "At Hogwarts, you're sorted into one of four houses. There's Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"How are you sorted?"

"Kili!"

"I'll explain more about the houses, in a moment." Nessa giggled as Fili rebuked his brother again. "When mother and father got married, they went on to have six children. That being me and my five brothers. That went Hephaestus, Conor, Rueben, Pantolaimon then Oliver and then me, Vanessa. When we were younger, or rather when the boys were younger, nicknames were given. Out of all my brother I can only remember being at School with my brother Oliver. The rest were all a lot older then I. My eldest brother used to get Heppy for short, yes used to Kili. Heppy was killed during my sixth year; he was only 41, for reason I don't want to speak about just yet; Then Conor, then Rueben. His name was relatively normal but he sometime just went by Rue. Next Pantolaimon, Mum named him after a character in a book. And like the character he just gets called Pan for short. Then Oliver then me."

"That's quite the family you have Nessa." Dwalin spoke up, for the first time since he had scared the young lad. "So this sorting business?"

"When you go to Hogwarts as a first year you wear normal black robes. Once you enter Hogwarts you undergo the sorting ceremony; all that is...is...well you sit on a stool in front of the school and the sorting hat is placed on your head. The sorting hat decides where you go, out of the four houses."

"And your family?"

"As I said, my father was placed in Ravenclaw. My mother was in Hufflepuff. My brothers? Well, let's see if I get this right." She said playfully, looking down at Henry who beamed up at her. "Heppy was in Ravenclaw, as was Conor and Rue..."

"Dad was in Hufflepuff." Henry said proudly. "Then you and Uncle Oliver were in Gryffindor."

"And what about you little Man?" Thorin asked.

"I was in Hufflepuff; just like dad. My mum was too."

Thorin glanced at Nessa, and saw a small smile dancing on her lips. It was clear the Nessa was glad that everyone was accepting Henry and she couldn't be more proud, in this world especially Henry was the only family she had. In their world, she barely saw her brothers. Her parents had died in her second year and her brothers raised her and Oliver.

"Aunt Ness?" Henry waited for a moment as she turned back to him, "How has your hair stayed that colour? Wouldn't have dye have...?"

"It's not hair dye Henry." Nessa laughed playing with her hair, "I did it with my wand."

Henry grinned, as did Fili and Kili, as he began to play with her light brown Hair. Nessa had worked out how to colour her hair, she had put red streaks through it and the bottoms were a golden colour. Henry knew these were her house colours; she and Oliver were fiercely protective of their house; despite having left Hogwarts.

"Ness?" Henry asked cautiously, "How did you get here? Like what happened when you got here? To this place."

"It's a long story."

"But one I think we owe to the little lad." Balin said.

* * *

**There you have it! I thought I'd throw in a little about Nessa and her family, just to give a little bit of background on her. Her brother Oliver which is mentioned is Oliver Wood, and because there isn't much about his family I thought I'd give him a 'little' one! I tried to work out the ages for them all, and probably got it all wrong; but it will be in another chapter probably. **

**This is just a little prologue and they're about to tell Henry about their adventures. It's all in the past and normally anything 'past time' I'd write in Italics, but its all going to be normal font until I get back to this when Henry lands in Middle Earth. I think at that point, I'll start the rest in a new story as a series. But let's get this one finished first!**

**As a few of you know, if you already read my stories. I'm editing some of them. And if you don't already read my stories, maybe you could have a look if you like!**

**Rate and Review, constructive criticism only! No flames!**


	2. Hungover

**Well here's the next chapter guys!**

**Sorry I took so long. I've been thinking about this story for a while and some changes made to the first chapter as well. The first chapter was that of a prologue and we saw Nessa with the Company and is telling Henry her story. I thought it best to start a little time before that so you can get to know Nessa a little bit more!**

* * *

"VAAAANEEESSSSAAA!"

The voice echoed through the halls of the manor, and a very tired Vanessa popped her head from out of her heavy duvet; a result of the heavy, cold winter. It took her a second to register it was her brother Oliver shouting of her. Vanessa's golden brown eyes sought out the clock hanging on her wall, half seven. _What was Oliver still doing here? _Oliver Wood, was now training with Puddles mere United, and as far as Vanessa could tell was half an hour late for said training. The girl's sleepy head feel back down onto her pillow as another call rang out. The brunette slowly pulled herself from the warmth of her bed and made her way down the stairs. It wasn't until a very hungover Nessa stood in front of Oliver, did she realize another soul was there. Their small nephew Henry stood there. Sadly the child looked as Nessa did, minus the hungover part.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Oliver said angrily.

"I Forgot shit all!"

"Nessa!" Oliver scowled at his sister.

"Oh, Bugger off! I bet he's heard worse at school!"

"That's not the point...you're-" Oliver broke off looking at the clock. "Look I don't have time for this time!"

"Then go!"

"Stay awake will you? The poor boy would've-"

"Would'be been in bed!" Nessa rounded to the youngster. "Henry! What time is it?"

"Early."

"The clocks on the wall..."

Henry turned and stared at the wall clock for several second before turning to Oliver and Nessa. "It's too early. Can I go to bed Nessa?"

"Sure Kiddo." Nessa said triumphantly, looking to Oliver. "Now, seriously Oliver. You're gonna get into trouble. Go!"

Oliver looked to the clock, she was right. Floo only took second but he had merely minutes till eight, when things started. He nodded, leaning forward and kissed his sister on her forehead.

"I told the house elves to do you up a full English. You came in pretty late!" Oliver said over his shoulder as he walked to the fire place, "Or early should I say!"

Before Nessa could reply, Oliver was gone. Nessa drew a hand through her messy hair and sighed, she hadn't expected to wake till past noon today and here she was out of bed at eight and very much awake now.

"I'm awake now because of all the shouting."

Nessa turned suddenly to Henry's voice. "Yea, Breakfast then?"

Henry walked down the stairs and into the dining room. As warm as the place was Wood Manor just wasn't the same. Now Nessa lived there with Oliver. The rest of her brothers were...well they weren't here. One of them was dead, two of them had their own lives to deal with and one was in St. Mungo's. Nessa sighed as she fell down into a seat, Henry sitting across from her. She wasn't sure if Henry understood any of it, but the kid was smart. Already he had lost his mum at the age of five and now at thirteen, his father too. Pan wasn't dead, tormented. Daily living in a world of nightmares and in St. Mungo's he stayed, barely aware of the happenings of the world and who the large family who normally visited him were. Even the one he saw on a daily basis, Conor had been determined to know how his younger brother was. Conor knew better then any of them, being a healer that there was little to no chance that Pan would ever truly no them again. Conor, had however kept this knowledge from his two youngest siblings and his nephew; deciding that they had already been through enough having a mere few years ago buried their eldest brother, buried friends at the end of the final battle and had no clue where their parents were, Conor couldn't bring himself to be the barer of bad news.

It was unknown to them whether Henry knew, but Oliver and Nessa certainly did. But seeing as Conor hadn't told them, and given them the same privilege as Henry, they decided to not let their older brothers in or themselves for that matter, and lived in an ignorant bliss that Pan might one day remember them. Henry looked to his aunt as the house elf came in and placed plates in front of them, a glass of orange juice in front of Henry and tropical juice for Nessa.

"It's my third year now, Ness."

"Yea? Looking forward to it?" Nessa smiled as she tucked into her food.

"I suppose, will it be harder?"

"It's always harder when you move up a year, but don't worry about it." Nessa smiled. "You've got two weeks of holiday left right?"

"That's right. Aunt Klara said my letter should come this week and we'll go this week or early next week for my things."

Henry looked up at Nessa under his fringe, he always did when he referred to Klara as 'aunt' when he didn't with Nessa. Nessa didn't mind at all, in her mind 'aunt' made her sound old. And to hell with that! She was nineteen for Merlin's sake! She and Oliver were the only ones that didn't get called 'aunt' or 'uncle'; of course Henry and Nessa were close, and could often tell each other's mind. Henry could always tell Nessa's bad mood was a result of Oliver and would often refer to him as 'Uncle'. Something which really annoyed Oliver.

"Aunt Klara," Henry said once he'd seen Nessa wasn't bothered. "said it's alright if we go camping."

"Why do I have a feeling that I've already agreed to this without knowing?" Nessa said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it. So has Casey." The cheeky boy replied, reflecting her grin.

Casey was Nessa's best friend through Hogwarts, well one of them. Nessa was great friends with Casey King and Ruby Martin. The three of them seemed to be joined at the hip, Nessa and Ruby were considerably smaller then Casey who stood at 6'1. Casey had black hair which went well with his hazel eyes, making him 'eye candy' as Katie Bell had put it had honey blonde hair and brown eyes to go with her natural complexion and high cheekbones. Ruby and Casey like Nessa had coloured her hair magically. While Casey had settled for red tips on his dark hair, Ruby and Nessa had been a bit more...wild. Ruby had decided to place pale pink and blue steaks in her honey hair; it was barely noticeable in the right light and would just look like oddly coloured highlights. Nessa however had decided to show her house pride and put red streaks in her long, mahogany hair and the tips were not a golden colour. Needless to say, while Casey had gotten away with his red tips at Hogwarts, the girls hadn't and despite many letters home, the girls paid no attention to the warnings.

Thankfully for the girls though, Ruby's parents who were muggles, were always happy to see some kind of magic from their daughter. Learning that she was to go to Hogwarts when she was eleven was the best thing that had happened to Ruby. Rebecca and Lucas Martin had seen how excited and nervous eleven year old Ruby had been; how excited she was to go away for school and to learn magic! And how nervous she was that wouldn't fit in. Rebecca and Lucas didn't have to worry long though, it didn't seem past a week that Ruby had left and a strange owl had arrived at that window. After several minutes of deciding what to do with the bird, they had noticed the letter and nervously took it off the owl. They had learnt that little Ruby was doing just fine. This was called owl post and was how they'd be conversing over the next few months, they learnt that the owl that had arrived was called Zorro and belong to her new friend Casey. Ruby described the welcoming feast and sorting and delightfully told her parents she was a Gryffindor! She told her parents how she had made a new friend on the train called Vanessa, who was waiting for her friend Casey; Nessa had asked Ruby to stay, telling her she'd enjoy her company. Ruby told her parents every little detail she could think of, from how the common room looked to the big family Nessa came from. and whilst reading, Rebecca and Lucas could do nothing but smile, happy that their daughter had found her place. Lucas, while Rebecca was writing back a reply for Ruby, took a bit of ham from his sandwich and fed it to Zorro, who hooted happily.

Callie and Felix Wood on the other hand...weren't so impressed. Well, Callie wasn't anyway. To most it would seem that Felix didn't have much time for his daughter Nessa, but Felix was always there for her. He'd remember seeing little baby Nessa for the first time, and it was like falling in love all over again. Felix had his boys but now he had a beautiful little girl, and he'd never seen something so perfect. Whilst Felix was always busy with the boys, making sure everything went perfect for them, he could always spare a second for Nessa. And went the letter came through about her hair...Well Callie was foaming but Felix was rather impressed. He knew Nessa was a smart girl, but was far more interested in have a good time with Casey and Ruby. What she had done to her hair was advanced magic in Charms, something which she wasn't really bothered about. Felix, whilst putting on a front for Callie, had sent a separate note to Nessa. It congratulated her (along with Casey and Ruby) for the magic. Nessa was what you would call a 'Daddy's Girl', and everyone in the family knew it, once Nessa had asked Felix, you knew it would happen. Something which annoyed Oliver.

* * *

Nessa and Henry sat in the drawing room on big plush chairs. Henry was lying on the two seater, dozing off and Nessa sat in her father's large chair. The two had had a long and slow day, not daring to do anything; Henry knew really Nessa couldn't and wouldn't do anything too big because of her hangover but said nothing as he enjoyed their relaxing day. The two looked to the door as it open and Clicker, the house elf, came in carrying a letter with Zorro tailing him. Nessa took the letter of Clicker, and opened it, it reminded her she had meant to send a letter to Casey about this camping trip.

_Nessa,_

_By now I guess you've heard we're taking Elly and Henry on a camping trip. I meant to write to you as soon as I heard but...well...last night was heavier then we thought, right? I fell asleep soon after I heard, and I'm guessing your raging hangover (which I know you had this time little-miss-I-don't-get-hangovers!) is what's stopped you from getting in touch, right?_

_They've only got like two weeks left of holiday, so I don't think they're gonna let us put this off. I think our best bet is to do this at the weekend. It's Wednesday now, in case you forgot so we could leave on Friday night. I'll bring my car, it'll be easier for us, though I have no problem for you to use your shrinking charms and your bag with the undetectable expansion charm. Hint Hint! _

_And I hope you realize that Elly has already decided all this so I'm just letting you know! See you Friday! _

_Love Casey (And Elly!)_

_P.s Mum says to give our love to everyone!_

Nessa guessed that now she didn't have to worry about writing to Casey, well...she didn't have to worry about making any decisions, this hangover definitely wasn't going to let her do that! Since Zorro was still here, she guessed the owl wanted some kind of reply. She walked over to the table where an inkwell and quill lay and wrote back a small reply.

_Case,_

_I guess things are all sorted so Henry and I will be seeing you on Friday. Just pick us up at the Manor; I'm trying to persuade Henry to just camp in the back garden, no luck so far!_

_See you Friday. Give Bianca our thanks and all our love._

_Love Nessa and Henry_

_P.s I bet your hangover is worse then mine :P_

* * *

It was late when Oliver came back, walking through to the drawing room where he knew Nessa and Henry would be. He quietly opened the door and looked in. Henry was lying on the sofa with a woolen quilt draped over him, the child was asleep and seemed without a care in the world with a small smile tracing his lips. He spotted Nessa curled up in his father chair, a book lying open on the arm threatening to fall off. Nessa's head lay close to the book, her long hair cascading around her shoulders. The fireplace in front of her was lit, and Oliver could see that she was still in her bed clothes. Silently Oliver moved over to Nessa and knelt in front of her. He gently placed a hand on her and shook her awake. Nessa slowly opened her eyes, blinking until Oliver came into focus.

"Fun day?" He whispered.

"Kid was tired as I was." She yawned, "Didn't do much."

Oliver grinned at her, he didn't think they would. "Too hungover?"

"Don't know what you mean." Nessa mumbled as her head dropped back onto the chair arm.

Oliver had a feeling he wasn't going to get the pair up and into their rooms, so left Nessa for a moment. Nessa peeked out from under her hair to see Oliver move out the room and when she blinked, Oliver, who had changed into a vest and tracksuit bottoms, was back with two comforters. He hadn't been able to get into Nessa's room for hers so he had grabbed his off his bed and one out of the cupboard. He threw one onto the sofa opposite Henry, where he'd be staying tonight and wrapped the other round Nessa. His sister mumbling a thank you. As Oliver settled down onto the sofa, he smiled at Henry.

"G'night Oliver." A sleepy Nessa mumbled.

"Good night Nessa."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Camping

**I'm trying to write these in bulk, but as this is one of my first crossovers, I did have another up but no one liked it so it was took down! :(**

**I'm trying to make sure I've got everything right for this. Chapter one was altered slightly, and these chapters may take a while to put up! Hopefully not as long as the time between chapter one and two though!**

**As I mentioned in chapter two (I think it was), Now that Nessa is telling her story, I thought it best to places a few days before in the Potter Verse So you would all understand what had happened to Nessa, and also so you could get to know Nessa a bit.**

* * *

On the morning of their camping trip, Nessa and Henry sat in the dining room tucking into a large breakfast set out for them by Clicker. The elf had also insisted that he make supplies for Nessa, Casey, Elly and Henry. Nessa knew, no doubt, that Bianca, Casey's Mother, would have gave them some food for the car trip; and happily allowed Clicker to make them some extra food. Henry sat chattering to Nessa, and his excitement was obvious to everyone there. They had an almost full house today, Oliver wasn't due at the club till 3 pm and sat next to Nessa. Rueben, their third eldest brother sat next to Henry. And next to Rueben was his wife Klara.

Rueben had recently came back from a trip, although not well known and still learning from his old tutor and friend Ollivander, Rue was a wand maker. It hadn't been his first option, but wand lore had always fascinated him. Rue looked at his wife smiling, and was so happy to have her. After everything that had happened, he was glad he still had her. When Rueben had lost a brother in battle, she had been there. When Rueben lost his parents, she had been there. When Rue came home crying from St. Mungo's after seeing that Pan was safe and sound, Klara was there. And Klara was with him now, as he raised his nephew. It was no secret to anyone that the Wood family had been through hell and back, but it amazed some had they had stayed so strong. The truth was, they hadn't; but there was always someone there to pick them up and for Rueben that had been Klara.

_It was midday and Rueben Wood was wandering around the bright market place. Like so many other wizards and witches, now that he had left school he was travelling. Rue had been away many years now, having left when he was seventeen and now at twenty three, he was still away. Rue kept in touch with his parents, and had sadly missed the birth of his new little sister Vanessa. That was something he wasn't looking forward to, meeting Vanessa for the first time and seeing little Oliver again, no doubt the child wouldn't remember him. Oliver had just been born when Rue left, and both Oliver and Vanessa would now be small children. Rueben sent gifts to his family as often as he could, and now as he entered January it was drawing closer to Oliver's birthday. Rueben circled the market wondering what to get his brother. _

_Rueben came up to a stall which was covered in brightly coloured shawls and and beautiful trinkets. As he gazed at them, a woman caught his eye, she was stood near the stall talking to some children. He wasn't sure whether they were hers or not but the woman gave the children a few coins each. Rue smiled, the gesture had been small but this wasn't the richest part of Egypt and that small amount of coins would make the worlds difference to the children._

_"We've got to help each out." The woman said, smiling. "However small."_

_Rue now got a chance to look her over, as she began polishing the trinkets on display. She didn't look older then he was, and was about up to his shoulders he would guess. She had a healthy glow to her tanned skin, and ebony hair which flowed in heavy locks down her back. She was dressed in a simple lilac dress with long flowing sleeves, she had a rose coloured shawl wrapped around her waist and a similar ribbon in her hair. Rueben quite easily found the woman beautiful._

_"Uhh...I'm trying to find something for my little brother." He started, "It's his birthday soon, and I've got to send something home for him."_

_"How old is little brother?"_

_"He'll be...seven."_

_"And is there anything little brother likes?"_

_Rue's first thought was Quidditch, but he couldn't say that to the girl. She'd probably think he was mental. Now he was at a stump._

_"You don't know what little brother likes?"_

_"I haven't seen him since he was born. I've been travelling, started almost as soon as I left school."_

_"Ah, a long gap year?"_

_"Something of the sort." Rue grinned. "Oliver...he loves the sky, the thought of flying."_

_"Oliver is little brother?"_

_"Yes, Oliver is he. Any idea's?"_

_"Hmm," the girl stopped for a moment, thinking. She then picked up what looked like a little charm, it was a small cloud and beautifully painted and hung on a string. It reminded him of a mobile for a baby's crib. "What about this? To help little brother's dream of flying?"_

_"Y-yes." Rue smiled. _

_Rue had loved Klara, despite not having her name, from the first time he saw her. _

Rue looked to his wife, taking her hand in his and kissed her palm; a gesture he had seen from his parents when he was younger. Klara smiled, she couldn't have wished for a better family; of course she had wished they had better fortune. Klara had never been particularly close with her own parents, but Felix and Callie had welcomed her with open arms; and now, she sat in Wood Manor with her husband and her brother in law and sister in law and her nephew. Klara couldn't ask for anything more. She smiled at Rue as he kissed her palms and leaning into him, kissing his shoulder. Klara sat up as Oliver passed her cup of tea; looking around the table as her family shared breakfast. Klara looked at her little nephew, who was still talking animatedly to Nessa. Klara could tell Henry was looking forward to his camping trip.

* * *

Nessa was scrambling around in her room when she heard a car pull up to the manor; She heard Rue invite Casey and Elly in, explaining that only a few minutes before, Nessa had ran up to her room sure that she had forgotten something. She didn't hear Casey's response, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know it. Nessa quickly grabbed her wand off of her bedside table and hurried down the stairs, ignoring the looks of Casey, Rue and Henry who knew she hadn't found it yet; whatever it was. Nessa hurried Klara, looking in her handbag which she used for going out and heard Klara smirk behind her.

"I got you knew box Ness." Klara said as Nessa looked to her.

"You did?"

Klara pulled out a small white box, handing it to Nessa. "When I came at the start of the week, I saw you taking one, it looked like you were running out."

"Yea. I've had today's and I'm sure I had two left but I can't remember where I've put the packet!"

"Well, here." Klara put them into Nessa's hand. "Take these ones, you've probably already pack them. But better safe then sorry."

Nessa quickly thanked Klara, hugging her before making her way out to the entrance hall. She hugged Rue and the four of them made their way out to the car. Nessa had borrowed a tent off Rue, it was the same one they used for the Quidditch world cup, which had been repaired. Elly and Henry jumped in the back seat as Casey put what supplies Rue had given them into the boot. Nessa placed her bag in front of her as she got into the passenger seat and as Casey climbed in the drivers seat they waved good bye to Rueben and Klara.

It wasn't long into the drive when Elly and Henry fell asleep, Nessa stole a look at them through the rear view mirror. Sleep, Nessa had done nothing but for the last few days; that party had had really took it out of her and it looked the same for Case; whose dark hair stood at all ends. Casey looked like he had just rolled our of bed and put a pair of shoes and a coat on; and Nessa, who was aware that he did that at times, giggled.

"What?" Casey asked, chancing a look at her.

"Nothing, just looks like ya climbed through a hedge."

"Haven't been long up. Elly was screaming at me to get up, mum said she'd came up to get me but..."

"But?"

"Due to the smell and the fact I didn't move, she wasn't sure whether I'd died or not." Casey mumbled, as Nessa burst out laughing. "Shut it."

"Sorry Case! I've got to say I haven't been much better, except they didn't think I was dead, but mostly we're all alike a morning wood is not...No!" Nessa quickly realized her flaw as Casey started laughing. ""No I didn't...oh Merlin!"

Nessa hid her face in her hands and waited for the laughing to subside before peeking through her fingers. Her lightly tanned cheeks now held a pink glow to her due to her embarrassment.

"I know what you mean. The Wood Clan isn't the only ones who deal with morning w-"

"No! No, no,no,no!" Nessa chanted to stop Casey in his little joke. "How did you find Katie's party then?"

Casey noticed she was side stepping around, and to Nessa's joy spoke about the party.

"It was good; there were more people there then I expected." Casey mused. "I'll tell you who I didn't expect to see there! George Weasley!"

"Yea, I saw George too. Rubes and I sat with him for a bit. We just talked."

"About Fred?"

"About Fred, about loosing someone, a brother. Don't forget I lost *Phae. He wanted to know how we got over it; and as much as I wanted to make George happy; I mean you know how much I loved the twins, as much as I wanted to tell him its over soon I couldn't."

"What did you say?"

"Just the truth. That the pain never goes away, it's always there. You just get better at hiding it, but the pain is always there, as is the guilt."

"Guilt?"

"The guilt that you survived and they didn't."

A long silence entered and the two thought back to the battle, so many had been lost. Almost everyone had lost someone, and that's what held them altogether. The fact that they had all lost someone, they all knew what the other was going through and they all became a stone for another to lean on.

"So how is you lover?" Nessa broke the silence with her cheeky question.

"M-my lover?"

"Katie." Nessa laughed at Casey's confused look. "You know, Katie Bell. She was in our year...it was her party!"

"Lover?"

"Ruby and I tried to find you half way through, you were in kitchen and had Katie on your lap. I've never seen something more disgusting; it looked like you were trying to suck the faces off each other!"

"Liar!"

"No honestly! Nessa laughed, "Well at least it wasn't awkward!"

"Of course it's going to be awkward. I'm back at work on Tuesday and Katie and I work in the same office!"

"Not as awkward as mine!" Nessa looked at Casey, red in the face. "Apparently, I kissed a girl."

Casey stopped at the traffic lights, and looked at her. He wanted more then an explanation then that.

"And?"

"And...?"

"Oh, come one Ness! You can't just turn to a guy and casually say you kissed another girl and not go into it! I want details!"

"Is that so you can sort out your morning wood tomorrow?"

"Cheeky!"

"Ruby." Nessa said as the car started moving again. "I kissed Ruby."

"Ruby? Our Ruby? Ruby Martin?"

"Yes, our Ruby!"

"How was it?"

"Er..."

"You can't remember? It'll hurt poor Ruby's feelings!"

"It was Ruby who told me. I got an owl from her before you telling me about camping. Her words were 'Sooooo apparently we got off at Katie's party'." Nessa giggled.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Got off? You said kissed!" Casey laughed. "I was thinking of a little peck not you two going at each other."

Casey couldn't help the image in his head, he couldn't help it! He was only human, and male at that! Casey knew, and loved that two of his best friends were females. Good looking females, and whilst Casey's sexuality had at first been question, the guys admitted that they would love to be in Casey's shoes. Ruby and Nessa was so used to Casey that they'd strip down to their underwear in front of him if they were getting changed; Casey knew their dirty secrets and they knew his. Yes at first Casey's sexuality had been questioned but then it had sorted. Casey was in love with his best friend; and whilst he loved the thought of Ruby and Nessa kissing, he couldn't help but be jealous. Casey hadn't even realized he was in love with her till their 6th year when he spoke to George Weasley in their dorm after the Yule Ball.

_George and Casey had been the first two in their dorm to retire, their beds almost opposite each other. Clockwise from the door it went Fred, George, Lee, Casey and Karl. Karl was still with the Beaubatons girl, Serena, he had asked to the dance. Lee and Fred were still with their dates. George and Casey retied to their room as their dates did; Ruby and Nessa lay in the girls dorm. George looked at an angry Casey; and knew this was partly his fault. He had encouraged Nessa to go along with it, despite knowing Casey's feelings for her. This was George's fault, in an attempt to set his brother with one of his best friends, he had ended up hurting two of his best friends, ruining almost three dates and the nights of four people._

_"I'm sorry Case."_

_Casey looked up at George; he'd heard his friend apologize before, but this was the first time it sounded like he meant it. Casey's glare was hard and George looked at his bed covers._

_"I know. I just..."_

_"Case, I ruined your and Ruby..."_

_"I didn't want to be there with Ruby, I know that makes me sound like a dick. But I wanted." Casey stopped._

_"You wanted to go with Nessa, and I took that away from you." George looked up and saw Casey nodding. George remember hearing Casey tell Lee about the ball, how he was going to ask Nessa and that would be the night. "I shouldn't have done that. You've loved Nessa for years, and this could have been your chance to let her know and I stole that away from you."_

_"Love?"_

_"Come on Casey; It's obvious to everyone around you, even Ruby. She knew you only asked her when you knew you couldn't go with Ness."_

_"Oh."_

_"She's not angry; but while she was plotting to put you and Ness together...I...it was a stupid stunt to play. Ness fancies Fred."_

_"Thanks for the reminder."_

_"We thought we could trick Angelina into dancing with me and then Ness could go to Fred. It didn't work out well, Ange and Ness started yelling at each other." George looked out the window beside his bed, this night hadn't gone to plan. "Look it all messed up because I encouraged her with this stupid plan. I don't think Ness understood why she got so upset when Ange snogged you; but..."_

_"Angelina did it to spite her. What about Rubes?"_

_"Dude, she was your date tonight. Whether she was trying to set you up with another girl or not. She was still your date!"_

_"Yea, What happened with Fred?"_

_"I don't think he really knows whats happened. Lee tried to laugh it off. Told him some girls were fighting over him." _

How lucky to have two girls fighting over you, Fred. And you never did see what you had right in front of you! Casey, three years on was still in love with Nessa. It was true what Ruby had told him, until you're made to face facts, you never know; which he guessed was why Nessa was so oblivious to his love.

* * *

The four of them had arrived at their destination near a lake side about 3 am. And instead of waking the two in the back, Casey and Nessa put the tent up, and sorted everything out for the two days. Nessa woke the kids up and showed them the tent, not surprisingly the two kids were more interested in how the warm the beds were and quickly fell asleep. Nessa followed their lead and as Henry had took what had been her bunk, Nessa took Olivers' bunk, Elly had Pan's and Casey took Phae's. The two adults had been asleep what seemed mere minutes when Elly and Henry woke them.

* * *

**Sorry the end camping scene is so short! I don't think I'll have much of the camping in it; as I rarely go so wouldn't know where to go with that!**

**I hope that let you into Nessa's world a bit more. The italics were memories.**

***Phae - Nessa's eldest brother is called Hephaestus. He had two nicknames among friends and family. The first was Heppy and the second was Phae (pronounced Faye). As stated Phae is the brother that died, but I will put in some memories of Phae, so we get to know him along with the other brothers!**

**So you guys got to meet Casey and Elly, and discovered Casey's secret! Although when I was writing it I thought it wasn't going to be so easy to figure it out but as I was going over it again, it seemed a little obvious, but I like it so it's staying there!**

**You also got to meet Rue and Klara and discover a little about them! Well, more what Klara looked like and that Rue is pretty crap at buying presents!**

**I don't know if you guys like how I'm doing any of this so some reviews would be really nice please!**

**Peace guys =] **


End file.
